starbirdchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Velzal Arcturious
Velzal Arcturious is a Force-sensitive vahla male, contributing to the light side of the force. Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Velzal seeks peace in the galaxy and realizes the hardship of balancing combat and diplomacy with so many enemies surrounding the Jedi. Personality Quite and weary of battle, Velzal maintains a calm extro and introspective read. He is able to give off an extraordinary calm sense even when he is not.' With his trusted few Velzal is a quiet and happy person, glad to find some relief in those close to him. In private Velzal’s relaxation can be seen as something of laziness, given that he would prefer to do nothing if it is not needed. Besides his public personality, he also enjoys humors to an exceptional degree and finds it useful to entertain the younger ones.' While he is used to chaos, Velzal can be orderly when tasked with events and groups that tempt him to stray away from the Light. His compartmentalization has become key to his survival in the galaxy. Velzal’s many diplomatic dealings has forced him to understand the sense of intrigue, and so he has stayed true and loyal to his values to an exceptional degree.' Velzal’s main worry stems from his age, finding himself to be too young to replace the Grand Master in place of his seniors. Although his loyalty and sense tell him that the side of the Original Jedi is that to walk upon, his own worry has caused occasional bouts of unconventional thoughts towards the other sides of the Force.' Velzal accepts the fate of the Force but is more than willing to force it to reconsider his opinion if things get dire. Even as he teaches younglings he realizes the fact the Jedi Purge could happen again and he couldn’t stop it. In total, his worries for the Sensitives of the Galaxy make him a guardian to all. Background On the peaceful planet of Naboo, Velzal enjoyed all the amenities of the beautiful planet, yet his memory only just recalls of its waterfalls and pleasant breezes. From the age of two, he was taken from his home by Master Tyos Miraal, a Miraluka, to train at the Jedi Temple on Kamino. From a very young age, Velzal excelled in combat and grew headstrong. Tyos warned him many times of his mental flaws but he did not take heed. At age seven, he and his student group went to Illum to gather their kyber crystals. Due to his own arrogance the majority of the group suffered from their lives, and Velzal himself considered ending his own life to compensate for his classmates. Velzal remained in the caves for as long as plausible, meditating and calming himself, attuning himself, before returning to the surface expecting the remainder of his team and his instructors to be gone. However, Tyos Miraal stayed behind in meditation to wait for him. After a stern talking but sensing his mental progression, Tyos took him back to Kamino. He was assigned to Miraal for his training after such, and he progressed to a Padawan after the trial. Immediately after his promotion, Velzal felt called to Tatooine and so he went with his Master. In the desert he and his master confronted a Krayt dragon to save a young baby Human to which they brought back to the temple to care for, before that, Tyos found a Krayt pearl and offered it to his young naive padawan. A year later, Tyos had been tasked with exploring and destroying a potential Sith base located on Subterrel. Velzal was still somewhat confident about his abilities and joined his master with a rather foolish deposition. Velzal was left in awe as his master combated the Sith, while he himself struggled against members his senior. Having to rely on his Master’s teaching of Form III, Velzal felt weak and vulnerable. Barely sustaining against the enemy, Tyos finished the opponents off with flair. After this, Velzal decided to learn form X, knowing that Form III was too limited in the offense for him to understand fully. ' ' Velzal from this point did not let his natural abilities conflict with his learning. He traveled to several places with Tyos including: Mandalore, Coruscant, Eriadu, Corellia, Mon Cala, Dathomir, Iego, Felucia, Anch-To, and Rakata Prime. This new and vast exploration had made him feel small and unsure about how well they could help the galaxy. Even in places where the Jedi were once welcomed the bitter taste of the last Purge remained and he felt the sting of those around him, even if it wasn’t said out loud. Velzal became vital in diplomatic conferences and helped with several military ventures, especially search and rescue. ' ' During a recruitment mission to Toydaria, Tyos and Velzal were confronted by a well-organized group of bounty hunters who excelled in sabre combat. Later it would be learned that they were of Imperial Inquisitor training with a singular goal of attacking and ridding the Jedi. Tyos managed to almost single-handedly defeat the group, but not before he was mortally wounded. Velzal maintained his composure while in combat and was able to complete the mission, bringing his master’s body back to Kamino. After a grieving period, he was sent to help younglings and younger padawans for a year before he was given an honorary Knight title. Velzal spent another year exploring distant worlds and began talks with Mandalore about a Jedi temple on their homeworld. This year became profitable for both the Third Republic and the Jedi Order as trade routes were secured and he had friendly policies established with reclusive species. After this year, Velzal was called to the High Chamber and announced as Grand Master, without his knowledge. Surprised and unsure how to proceed, Velzal figured his current status to just be a joke by the council, or a placeholder to see how the Order operates under the guise of one of their younger generation. Even at his current age, Velzal deeply wishes that this is just a council prank. As his order slowly falls apart once again, Velzal claims responsibility as he prepares for the oncoming conflict. ''Category:Character Bios